Electric-cigarette is a simulation cigarette electronic product comprising a battery, a switch, a heating element for atomizing tobacco tar which allows to achieve an effect of smoking, and an luminescent lamp for simulating flame. For now, the shape of electric-cigarettes on the market is mainly divided into cigarette, cigar and pipe. Based on the control mode of electric-cigarettes, they are divided into two types: touch-tone one and air-switch one. The touch-tone switch is commonly implemented for those electric-cigarettes with a shape of cigarette and cigar, including for those ones that are reusable or disposable. The outline structure of such electric-cigarette is illustrated in FIG. 1-1, FIG. 1-2 and FIG. 1-3, which comprises a cigarette body equipped with a button 12, a cartridge, an opaque metallic or plastic ring 11 arranged in the joint of the cigarette body and the cartridge as well as a luminescent lamp 15 and a light guide cap 16 arranged at the butt of the cigarette body. The inside of the electric-cigarette is equipped with a switch 13 corresponding to the button 12 and a battery 14 electrically connected to the switch. The luminescent lamp 15 is electrically connected to the switch 13 and the battery 14. The button 12 is configured to control the working hours of the electric-cigarette.
The air-switch is commonly implemented for electric-cigarettes with a shape of cigarette, cigar and pipe, including for those ones that are reusable or disposable. The outline structure of such electric-cigarette is illustrated in FIG. 2-1 and FIG. 2-2, of which a luminescent lamp 15 and a light guide cap 16 connected with a battery are also arranged at the butt of the cigarette body. During smoking, the air-switch in the cigarette body is enabled so that the electric-cigarette begins to work normally.
These luminescent lamps in the electric-cigarette are only for simulating the flame of the butt, and limited to be approximate to traditional cigarettes for visual appearance, thus being stagnated in design and insufficient to provide fresher and more beautiful visual impact so as to meet higher request of people.